


Errado

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly, Water
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Ni que fuera veneno! ¡Es solo agua con gas, Yuuyan, no seas melodramático!”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yabu Kota





	Errado

**Errado**

Yabu se rio por lo bajo, mirando su novio.

“Te das cuenta que es prácticamente imposible confundirlas, ¿no?”

Yuya tenía su mano sobre su boca, dolorido.

“No me interesa si es imposible o no! Solo sucedió, y... dios, me duele! ¿Cómo puedes beberla?”

Kota se encogió de hombros, bebiendo del vaso, probando que el menor estaba exagerando.

“¡Ni que fuera veneno! ¡Es solo agua con gas, Yuuyan, no seas melodramático!”

Pues se extendió hacia él, besando sus labios.

“Perdonado?” preguntó.

“Por esta vez.” murmurio el menor, mostrándose aun irritado.

Le pareció a Yabu la cosa más adorable que nunca había visto.


End file.
